In the past, many sabot adaptors have not completely fit the launcher or the rocket mounted in the launcher or both to provide a good mounting or fit for launching the rocket. Therefore, there is a need for sabot adaptors by which a rocket can be more accurately and easily fitted into the launcher.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide sabot adaptors in which the adaptors are spaced apart along the outer surface of a rocket and within the internal diameter of a launch tube, with the adaptor sections being tapered in opposite directions so that as the sections are moved together the outer diameter is expanded to snuggly fit the inner diameter of the launch tube.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adaptor sabot device which enables a better system accuracy to be achieved at low cost.
Still another object of this invention is to enable missile installation to be achieved in the launch tube faster than previous launch assemblies which have been hindered due to interference of the adaptor relative to the launcher.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an adaptor sabot arrangement which allows a good fit between the rocket and launch tube even though the launch tube may not be identical in size to other launch tubes used for the same purpose.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.